Temptations
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: While Peggy is away in Russia, Angie gets lonely and decides to invite Dottie over to her room for some bourbon.


Angie sighed as she walked by Peggy's apartment. She knew that Peggy was only going to be gone for a few days, but it still hurt to be reminded of the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her tonight. She turned a corner and was about to head downstairs for dinner, when she heard the sound of a door creaking. Angie instinctively turned around to see Dottie standing outside Peggy's door. "Dottie? Were you just in Peggy's room?"

"Well no...you see I was..." Dottie gave Angie a sheepish look and started to talk nervously. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask Peg something and the door was open, so I went inside. It was an accident and I locked it. I swear."

"Okay, I understand," said Angie. "I guess you didn't know Peggy was out of town."

"Really?" said Dottie. "What's she doing?"

"I think she told me she was visiting family," said Angie. "She should be back in a few days."

"Okay." Dottie followed Angie down the hall. "So, how are you taking things?"

"What do you mean?" said Angie.

"I mean, aren't you two friends?" said Dottie. "Doesn't it get kinda lonely with her gone?"

"It's just a few days," said Angie. "She'll be back before I even notice she's gone."

"So you won't miss her?" said Dottie.

"Maybe a little bit," said Angie. "I found this bottle of bourbon I was hoping of sharing with her."

"I'm sure you can share it with her when she gets back," said Dottie.

Angie laughed. "If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that booze doesn't last long around me."

"Well, don't drink it all too fast," said Dottie.

Angie stopped for a moment. "Hey Iowa, do you want to join me?"

Dottie looked stunned. "Really? You want me to join you?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Angie. "I can't drink all that bourbon by myself. Well I can, but it's not good for me."

"I don't know," said Dottie. "Are you really sure you want to share your bourbon with me?"

"Yes," said Angie. "Now don't make me beg."

"Alright," said Dottie.

Angie smiled. "Good. How about you come to my room after dinner?"

"Sounds fine with me," said Dottie. "It'll be a date."

"I guess so," said Angie.

* * *

Like they planned, Dottie came to Angie's room after dinner, though she took a few minutes to get ready. Apparently she didn't get invited to hang out with friends often, and had put on a revealing black dress. Angie took awhile to admire the dress and how it clashed with Dottie's modest attitude. She looked uncomfortable in that dress. It appeared like Dottie was out of her element. Even when Angie opened the bourbon and they began drinking, Dottie still seemed uneasy. She sipped at her alcohol, while Angie downed drink after drink.

Eventually Dottie seemed to relax and she was soon chatting with Angie. They talked about life in the city, Mrs. Fry's strict rules, and guys they had met. But mostly they talked about Peggy. Dottie had asked a few questions, and soon Angie was telling her everything she knew about Peggy. "I figured I should share my schnapps with her, considering she'd just lost someone at work."

"One of her coworkers died?" said Dottie.

"Yeah," said Angie, who was too drunk to hold anything back.

"What happened to him?" said Dottie.

"I don't know," said Angie. "She didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell you anything?" said Dottie.

"No." Angie lay herself down on her bed.

"Maybe he died on the job," said Dottie. "You know what I mean?"

"No I don't," said Angie.

"Well, back home I knew about this farmhand who got run over by a tractor," said Dottie. "The man he worked for tried to tell everyone that he got run over crossing the street, that way his family wouldn't sue him."

Angie scratched her chin. "So you're saying the phone company doesn't want to get sued and that's why Peggy couldn't say anything?"

"Maybe," said Dottie. "I don't know."

"Do you think she'd do something like that?" said Angie. "Lie about someone's death, just to protect some fat cat?"

Dottie shrugged. "I don't know."

"It doesn't sound like the Peggy I know," said Angie.

Dottie put her hand on Angie's shoulder. "Look, forget I mentioned it. Peggy probably wouldn't do that."

Angie bit her lip. "Yeah...it's just Peggy seems guarded, you know?"

"I guess," said Dottie. "I don't really know her. I think you're the one who's closest to her."

"And that's not saying much." Angie put the bottle down on her nightstand.

Dottie got closer to Angie. "I always figured you two were tight as thieves."

"Really?" said Angie.

"Yeah," said Dottie. "You always seem...protective around her."

"Protective?" said Angie.

Dottie smiled. "Yesterday it looked like you were going to rip Jessica's head off when she sat next to Peggy at breakfast."

"Well I really like being with Peggy," said Angie. "She's really interesting."

Dottie leaned in. "That's true."

Angie started to become uncomfortable as Dottie came in closer. "What are you doing Iowa?"

"I know," said Dottie.

"What do you mean?" said Angie.

"I know about Peggy," said Dottie.

"What about Peggy?" said Angie, a little irritated.

"I know about you two," said Dottie. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Angie got off the bed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do," said Dottie. "Don't worry, I won't judge."

Angie was getting frustrated. "What do you want?"

"I think you know." Dottie sprawled herself out on Angie's bed.

"No I don't," said Angie.

Dottie sighed. "Here's the thing. Peggy's out of town. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Okay, I think I get it now," said Angie.

A wicked smirk formed on Dottie's face. The innocent girl from the Midwest was now gone. "So, what do you say? Do you want to have a little fun?"

Angie grit her teeth. "Here's what I say. You've got the wrong impression. I'm not the kind of person you think I am and I don't want what you want. Now, you probably didn't mean anything by it, so why don't you leave right now and go back to your room."

Dottie got off the bed and left. "I'm so sorry Angie. I guess I misread you."

"You most certainly did." Angie lay down on her bed and finished the bottle of bourbon all by herself.


End file.
